Princess's Heart
by P. D. Ace
Summary: This is a alternate human medieval universe (AHMU?) Steven recently became a squire without knowing the magical/love adventure ahead. This is a Stapis/Lapiven - Stevidot/Periven story, you're warned.
1. PrologueAuthor Note

**Disclaimer Time: I don't own Steven Universe or the characters in the story they belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network**

"Qwerty" Dialogue

' _Qwerty_ ' Thinking

 **-Qwerty- Author notes**

My English is terrible and I use the Google translator to help me, so I hope you enjoy the story even with grammatical errors and misspellings.

 **Read, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

* * *

I've been thinking about this story since January and until today I could start it, this is sort of alternate medieval universe, I don't know much about the knights days but I'll investigate to do better story, I hope.

Place names were taken from common things or names that I had on hand and then modified them, moving letters, added or removed some.

 _King Dewey governs one of the various kingdoms that are all over the world, the kingdom is called Ceradoa, where it's used a strange system that has worked very well over the years, all without distinction (except for the royal family and nobles of course) become squires at the age of 15 and are trained and educated for a year in a place called Academy, later they choose a profession and if they decide to become a knight they'll continue their training under the tutelage of an experimented one._

 _Our story follows our young hero Steven, who lives in the Theradine village, with the Maheswaran, a family of doctors, who adopted him when he was only a year old and their daughter was 4 year old._

 _Steven has a good life with a loving family but distracted by their work, he has a crush on his childhood friend, his life start to complicate a few days after he became a squire and the arrival of a princess from a faraway kingdom._

* * *

 **With this small prologue we begin the story, the first chapter will be published tomorrow.**

 **Remember that I'm not a good writer, heck I'm not even a writer, so blame me if I don't make a good story, blame me for what you want, even for global warming.**


	2. A reason to be a knight

**So this is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it, a** **pologies for grammatical errors and misspellings, again.**

 **Read, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

* * *

Outskirts of a small village called Theradine from the kingdom of Ceradoa in a small training arena, a young woman with braid, wearing a white shirt, dark blue pants with a red silk ribbon at the waist and light brown ankle boots was practicing with wooden swords against a curly black haired teenager who was wearing a plain pink shirt, brown pants and leather belt and boots.

"STEVEN" cried the young woman, "Pay attention to your opponent" She said while the teenager who was in front of her was lost watching the clouds.

"Aaagh ... yes" Steven said as he returned his mind to the combat.

Connie ran to the teen and brandished her sword at her opponent who barely dodged the attacks walking backwards.

"Watch your steps" Connie said as she continued her attacks and Steven continued evading until he took a misstep and fell back to the ground.

Connie walked to Steven gasping and pointed her sword at Steven face "You lost" She moved away the sword and helped her little brother to get up "Come on, let's eat"

They started walking towards a bench that was outside the arena.

"Listen, you can't be distracted during a battle Steven, you need to focus on your opponent" Connie said after she recovery her breath.

"Sorry, it's just that I was distracted thinking" He apologized to his sister.

"Thinking about what? If I could know" she asked politely as she sat.

Steven let out a sigh and commented what was around in his mind "Well I... I don't know if I should become a knight"

"What do you mean?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"It's just, I don't like to fight, I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't enjoy the fight as you" Steven replied as he sit beside her and turning to see the clouds once again.

Connie took her wooden sword and looked at it with a slight smile, "Well, although I enjoy the heat of battle, the duty of a knight isn't fight against others just to fight, a knight fights to protect, at least that's what ' _she'_ taught me"

Hearing this Steven turned to see his sister _"She, Connie doesn't talk much about her, but it looks that she really respects and admires the knight who saved her long ago"_

"To protect? You mean the king Dewey?" the teen inquired.

"Yes and no" she replied, "Steven, the duty of a knight is to protect everyone in the kingdom, not only the king, our loved ones, our parents, friends" she explained, and then chuckle a little "Even your little girlfriend"

Steven face turned red "What? We ... we're just friends, she's not my girlfriend, we aren't even dating"

"Sure, whatever you say" Connie rolled her eyes and then sighed "Listen, you have a noble heart and you are really kind, and that's why I think you'll be a good knight, but everything depends on you"

" _Certainly I want to protect our loved ones, but I know I can't do it just by being a kind person_ " Steven thought about it while Connie opened the basket with food.

She began to drink from a glass bottle but suddenly spat "Ew, Mom put medicine instead of juice again, beware with yours Steven"

"I've decided" Steven says almost mumbling without paying attention to the warning from his sister.

"Huh? What do you decided? "Connie asked as she turned to see him.

Steven got up and with his fist in his chest "I definitely will become knight" He affirmed with determination.

"You know, you don't have to become a knight if you don't want" She said now taking a small loaf of bread from the basket.

"But, I want to protect everyone" Steven replied with a tantrum tone.

Connie giggled and returned the bread "What's so funny?" Steven frowned.

"You are" Connie said smiling.

Steven crossed his arms and shouted "I'm serious"

"Well if that's your decision" She got up and took her sword again "Then get ready for another round"

"What? But I'm tired and you're better than me, I've just become a squire and you are a knight already, and... and, that's not fair" He complained to his sister.

"Stop arguing, you should practice more if you really want to become a knight" Connie started walking back to the field "And only training with someone stronger you'll observe your weaknesses, and you'll know what skills need more training"

He frowned and took the other glass bottle only to cough after drinking it "Medicine again?"

"I warned ya" She yelled to him.

* * *

Meanwhile far away in the middle of the ocean a small caravel was carrying a princess from a faraway kingdom and her escort toward the Ceredoa kingdom.

A tall and wide woman knight wearing an orange and brown armor with a yellow diamond in the center of her breastplate walked to a door inside the ship and knocked it "Called me, Princess?"

"We haven't yet come?" A young voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, but after the mild storm last night I'm afraid we'll arrive in a few more days" The knight reported the situation.

After a moment of silence she heard her again "I hate these royal treaties"

"I'm sorry but, let me remind you my princess that, it's your duty as a member of the royal family" The knight said politely.

"I guess you're right, but from now leave me alone and let me know when we reach our destiny" The princess ordered to her escort.

"As you wish" The knight went back to the deck leaving the princess behind in her room.

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter of "Princess heart", Do you guys like it?**

 **Oh and the next chapter probably come out the next month or so.**


	3. Playing in the woods

**Hey, I'm back, it was more than a month, hehehe sorry guys I needed to stay away from fanfic for awhile, until I finished my tesis, but now I'm a licensed Graphic Design and have some time while I'm looking for a job, anyway here is another chapter of Princess Heart, enjoy.**

 **As always r** **ead, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

* * *

Inside a hut a bit away from the village were Priyanka Maheswaran and her daughter Connie eating lunch while his father, Doug Maheswaran, slept in an adjoining room.

"HE WHAT?" Priyanka yelled rising from the table abruptly.

Connie swallowed her bite and said, "He said he will become a knight".

"Not he too, first you and now your brother" Said plopping down on the chair "It's that none wants to be a doctor?"

"What about all students who supposedly you and dad have?" Connie asked curiously but was ignored.

"Your mother refers to the family" was heard a voice behind her.

Connie turned and saw his father leave his room wearing a white shirt and brown pants "Dad, you're awake."

"You know, your grandparents were doctors, their parents and grandparents were doctors too" Doug explained as he approached the table with the help of a crutch "Don't think wrong, we are proud of you two, but we would have liked to at least one of you decided to be a doctor".

"Speaking of family" Connie said as she finished eating and asked "Where is Steven? I didn't find him when I arrived" Priyanka got up from the table and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, today he was free, we asked him that to get us fresh leeches and some belladonna's leaf extract for the injures" replied Priyanka a little more relaxed as she serve a plate with some soup, Doug thanked and started eating .

"And why he didn't wait for me? I could go with him" Connie asked a little upset at being left.

Connie got up from the table and went to the door "I'll go find him, Where he was gone?".

"At the forest that is halfway to Erindor" Priyanka mentioned.

"He went with the daughter of the innkeepers" Doug continued, "What was her name?" He asked himself.

Suddenly a smile appeared on Connie's face and mutter to herself "Lapis" then she opened the door "In that case I'll return to the village".

"Aren't you going to look for Steven?" her mother asked.

"No, I do not want to ruin his date" Connie replied just before going in the village.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest carrying a small backpack Steven was walking with her childhood friend, Lapis, who used a not very long simple blue sky dress, with a gold yellow ribbon at her waist, leather shoes and white coif that hid her hair.

"Why everyone laugh when I mention that I decided to become a knight?" Steven shouted a little embarrassed as Lapis laughed a little.

"Well it's because it really fit you" Lapis said laughingly, "You always were very friendly and protective, even with those who you don't know" Lapis looked away and blushed a little.

After a brief moment of silence Lapis asked "Do you remember how we first met?".

"If I remember correctly, at that time mom was showing me the use of some plants near the forest, then I saw you enter" Steven replied thoughtfully.

Lapis looked up at the treetops "I'll never forget, I was playing near the forest, although my mother warned me it was dangerous, you know, the girl and the wolf's story" Steven nodded.

"I went too far and get lost, out of nowhere a wolf appeared and tried to attack me" Lapis continuous history as she hugged herself with fear "I was terrified, but then you put yourself between the two and received a bite on the arm".

Steven took his left arm and squeezed listening Lapis "Somehow you managed to calm him down and made to leave, you took me by the hand and walked me to your mother worried that the wolf would have done me any harm".

"After that and for all time we spent I can affirm that you will be a good knight Steven" Lapis said with a smile.

Remembering the whole incident Steven got serious "You didn't need to come with me, this place can be dangerous".

"But I wanted" Lapis said with a deep blush "I- I mean, I like spending time with you, also I don't care if I'm in the woods, if I'm with you I feel safe" Lapis said making Steven blush "Hehehe thanks, I guess," he replied.

After walking a while Steven suddenly stops at a lovely little lake surrounded by tall trees, bathed in sunlight filtered through the branches and fed by a small stream.

"We arrived, this is the place" he said as he pulled a glass bottle from his backpack.

"It's wonderful Steven" Lapis said, amazed by the beauty of the place "Are you sure you can find leeches here?" She asked curiously.

"Yep, Connie and I used to come here with dad to collect them, but now Connie is busy with her duties as a knight, we just become squires and dad recently injured his ankle, so I have to come alone when I'm free" Steven explained as he took off his shoes and introduce to the lake with the bottle.

"Emm, and What about you?" Asked Steven to continue the conversation they had at first "I mean, what would you do? have you already decided?"

"I do not know, I think I will continue with the family business, take care of the inn, it's just ..." Lapis said as she removed her shoes and the coif revealing a beautiful short blue hair and sigh "You never have felt that you do not fit, even in your own family, there is something out there for you, something 'special' "

Steven turned and blushed seeing her over the stream with her feet in the water sitting on a log, in which a snake was.

"What do you mean?" Asked Steven flushed without seeing the danger in which his friend was.

"I don't know it's just sometimes ..." Lapis began but stopped when she heard the hissing of snake right next to her.

"LAPIS" Steven yelled, he tried to run and stop it but it was too late, Lapis had been bitten by the snake.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter, as always** **I'm a bad writer, I use Google translate so help me telling me how to improve or the correct form of the sentences, blame me for everything even the global warming.**


	4. Tears

**A next chapter of Princess Heart Aaaaaaand here comes the OCs.**

* * *

"LAPIS" Steven yelled as he tried to run to his friend but stumbled "LAPIS" screamed again when he saw her fall to the stream "Oh no".

As he could he get to her and helped her up "It's okay Steven it was only a small bite" She said with a smile trying to hide the pain "I just need to rest for a moment" Lapis said before passing out.

* * *

"MOM, MOM" Steven cry as he get home carrying Lapis on his back.

"Steven Why do you cry?" Priyanka asked before seeing Steven really concerned with his friend on his back "Oh my god, What-what happened?".

Priyanka helped Steven to take Lapis to his room and laid her down on his bed "Here Steven" Priyanka quickly examined to Lapis and saw her arm a dark blue and a bite mark "She was bitten by a snake?" Steven nodded " Doug come right now is an emergency" Priyanka shouted from the room.

"What happens now?" Doug asked entering the room Steven, a little annoyed at being woken again.

"Is the innkeeper's daughter " replied Priyanka without examined the bite that had Lapis "She received a snakebite in the arm" Doug came to see better "Look at the color" she said.

"Is she ... Is she ..." Steven stuttered knowing how dangerous the snake bites can be.

Lapis awakened for a brief moment and spoke before passing out again "Steven Calm down please, everything will be fine".

"Can you tell me how all of this happen?" Priyanka asked him to keep his mind away from what was happening.

Steven took a breath and started talking about how things happened "After collecting belladonna leaves we went to the lake, I was in the water collecting leeches, Lapis was sitting on a log over the stream and then she ..." he stopped remembering the scene.

Doug turned and put a hand on his shoulder Steven, as he could he crouch to see him face to face "Son, listen, listen to me" Doug said trying to make Steven focus on him "I'll need you to return to the lake".

"But Lapis ..." Steven tried to speak but was interrupted by his father.

"She'll be fine, but we need the antidote" Doug stood up with the help of his crutch and go out the room "Come with me" he said this leaving Priyanka left alone with Lapis.

Doug took his son to his room and opened a small closet where put out a net, a glass jar with small holes in the lid and thick gloves and handed to Steven "What is this?" Steven asked curiously.

"Equipment to hunt snakes" Doug replied "In order to create an antidote we need the snake alive".

"But what if it is not there anymore?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Snakes don't attack humans unless they feel threatened or to keep safe their eggs" Doug said as the two left the house "You said your friend was attacked in a log, usually snakes have nests there".

Doug taught him quickly how he should use the equipment to capture the snake, putting it on the net and making it close using a string in the handle and then carefully put it into the bottle, Steven thought for a moment and nodded "Okay" Steven ran as fast as he could back to the lake as his mother came out the house and approaches to her husband.

"You really think she'll be fine?" Priyanka asked to Doug.

"I don't know" He replied "We have to wait for Steven comes back".

Before Doug entering the house again Priyanka took a deep breath and sighed "I'll go tell her parents, you stay with her and start the treatment, I'll be back by nightfall".

* * *

Once Steven get to the lake he picked up his backpack and flasks he had left there, put on the gloves, prepare the net and the bottle, he took a deep breath and slowly approached the log where he could see the snake "Dad was right" Steven said almost whispering as he see a snake with ocher colors on a hole in the log "Now I just need ..." he said slowly approaching the net to catch it "Gotcha".

After some time Doug was sucking the venom with glass suction cups when Steven came just when it was getting dark "Dad I'm back" Steven yelled "Here, I have the snake" Steven says giving the bottle to his father.

"Let me see" Doug said as he took the bottle with the snake "I was afraid of this, it's a red salamander and the venom of this snake is very dangerous if it isn't treated properly" he said quietly.

Steven heard this and asked "Does that mean that you can't prepare an antidote?".

"Steven" Doug put his hand on his son's shoulder "I have to be honest with you" Listen this only concern Steven more "The venom of this snake is very dangerous, all we can do now is to lessen the effects of poison to till your mother comes back"

For a long time Steven helped his father clean the wound and keep the fever down until Lapis woke "Steven ..." She said loud enough to be heard.

Steven ran to her side with tears in his eyes when his friend seemed better "La-Lapis" Carefully he took her hand and a tear fell directly into the wound "This was my fault, if I only ..." He started to speak but was interrupted by the scourge of the door.

"Where is she?" Asked a lady with some weight wearing a white cap and a beige apron over a green dress and a red colored sash as she enters the house.

"Oh my lad…" The woman cleared her throat and corrected "My little daughter" She came closer to Lapis and took away Steven "You're on fire" She said when she laid her hand on Lapis forehead.

"What happened? How did she end up like this?" Asked a thin man wearing a dark brown hat and coat and dark brown vest over a white shirt and a mustache always maintaining good posture and then turned to see Steven "You" He said pointing with his finger.

"I just ... we were ..." Steven nervous stutter.

"I knew it would be dangerous to her to be friend with you" The man said clearly angry.

Lapis trying to stand and said "Father, it was just an accident, I'll recover if I rest enough".

"We'll take her home" Said Lapis mother trying to lift her from the bed.

Doug quickly stopped "Now the best for she is stay here tonight, we are doctors" he led Lapis parents and Steven out of the room "Priyanka I need your help" She nodded and both lock themselves in the room with Lapis.

After an awkward silence broken occasionally by Lapis laments, Steven's parents came out "We did the best we could the rest depends on her" Said the Maheswaran.

Priyanka saw her worried son and approached him "Steven, I think we better leave them alone" Steven nodded sadly.

That night Steven slept in Connie's old room and Lapis spent the night with her parents in Steven's room, first thing in the morning Lapis parents took her back home, without giving them time to say goodbye, In short time Lapis arm was healed almost completely leaving only a little scar where the bite was.

* * *

 **So, do you guys like it? As always criticize, review, suggest, and speculate.**

If you guys want to know how the snake looks like search _atheris squamigera rainbow on Google images._


	5. Herihoff is coming

And here is the next chapter of Princess Heart, more and more OCs, read, criticize, review, suggest, and speculate, enjoy.

 **Herihoff is coming**

* * *

Inside the villa in the way to the Academy, Steven was thinking about his friend and the snake incident "Steven, Steven, STEVEN" was heard a young man with yellow wavy hair with a small ponytail, wearing a white wool and shirt brown pants, who was walking next to Steven carrying a backpack.

"Sorry Peedee I was ... thinking" Steven told his friend "How can I say I want to be a knight if I can't protect someone from a simple snake?" Steven let out a big sigh.

"Don't blame yourself, things might end up worse by what you told me" Peedee said trying to reassure Steven.

Steven and Peedee stopped walking "I think you're right, Dad said that he had never seen anyone recover so quickly before".

"You see? All back to normal" said Peedee and both began walking.

"Not exactly" Steven replied.

"What do you mean?" Peedee asked confusing.

"Today I found out that her mother took her to the Rojerkarn village with her aunt" said Steven a little sad.

Peedee paused for a moment to think "So that's why she hadn't come to the academy these days" Then he spoke "Not a big change, besides us she really had no friends".

"But why take her to the castle town?" Peedee asked.

"His parents believe that she is in danger if she is close to me" Steven stopped again and look to the sky "They may be right, I mean, is not the first time that she was in danger with me" Steven remembered some other incidents she had in the past.

"But what are you talking about? She always had that kind of luck, were with you or not" Peedee said when they reached the small square of the town" Only a few months ago when you couldn't come to the academy she was attacked by a squirrel after an acorn fell on her" He explained.

Peedee could see the time that marked a huge sundial that was in the middle of the square "Oh no, not again!" He shouted.

"What?" Steven asked exalted for Peedee behavior.

"Look at the time, How is it possible to be late if the town is not too big?" Peedee started running and Steven behind him "We'll be late for Perkings class and you know how he gets with latecomers"

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the town in a small training camp, Steven's sister was practicing using a wooden sword against a practice dummy.

"Hey, hey calm down" said a young man with the same age as Connie approaching wearing a similar armor with messy light brown hair "This buddy has not done anything to you" He said hugging the dummy with one arm and played with an apple with his free hand.

Connie returned to attack the doll making the guy separated from it "Shut up Jeth" She said annoyed.

"Woah Why so much anger Maheswaran?" Jeth asked arm crossed.

Connie turned to no see him "It's nothing you care".

"It wouldn't be about your brother and his friend?" He asked Jeth relying once again on the dummy.

Connie turned "It's just that if I had gone to look for them instead of returning, maybe ..." She tried to strike another blow but this time Jeth didn't move and hit him in the arm.

"Aagh" He yelled despite wearing an armor "You know it was not your fault" Jeth said and then bit the apple "It was just an accident; no one could foresee something like that".

Connie saw Jet eating the apple and gets a little more angry "Hey Is that mine?" She asked

Jeth tried to speak but was interrupted by the head of knights in Theradine, an old man with a scar on his left eye using an almost the same armor but with a small yellow star on his chest plate "You two" he said speaking to them.

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"Stop talking and get ready, we will escort the prince back to the castle" He said.

"Th-the Prince?" Connie asked as she blushed a little.

A young man wearing a short wine tunic and gold details, a black belt, dark green pants and a dark blue chlamys with the coat of arms of the royal family, a head of a pink lion against a yellow star, he formally greet the few knights who were in the practice field.

Seeing the prince Jeth asked "And What he came to do here?" Receiving a jab from Connie for his comment.

"Sir Sables" The prince said referring to the Knights head and make a small reverence.

When he turned Connie rushed to talk to him "Don't worry your majesty, we will be ready" She kneeled and said with a smile.

Shortly Connie and Jeth were riding escorting the Prince in his chariot, Sir Sables by the head, Jeth at the back, another knight guarded one side and Connie was on the other side of the carriage.

Jeth could see Connie talk and laughs a little with the Prince "Tch, I don't know what she see in that cocky?" He thought.

Suddenly some bushes in front of them begin to move "Everyone silence" Said Sir Sables with a signal to the escort and they quietly descended from horses.

"What was that noise?" The Prince asked worried about the old man attitude.

"Thieves? Or maybe, Assassins? "Jeth said trying to scare a little more the Prince.

From the bushes came several deer running in the opposite direction to the castle "That was weird" thought Connie.

"We are close, but we'll spend the night here, hope your highness don't mind" To this the prince shook his head "we leave early in the morning" said Sir Sables to the escort as he get off things from his horse.

* * *

Inside the castle an old man wearing a long blue tunic and white details with a yellow star on his back, he arrives where two guards with silver armor a long shield with pink lion's head in them and a spear, were guarding the entrance to the royal library "The King is in?" both guards nodded.

Once inside the big room the old man begins to seek the king "My lord" He said to draw the king attention who was reading somewhere.

Among the shelves of books came a man holding a book with little dark brown hair wearing a crown, wearing a red silk tunic with a gold and black belt under a long dark blue mantle of with withe fur and cotton, with the coat of arms on his chest.

"Oh Alfred" The King Dewey said when he see his servant, scaring him a little "Is there any news about my son?" The King asked.

Alfred cleared his throat and said little uneasy "It is, my lord; the young prince is already under way".

Without noticing his servant concern the King Dewey approaches a window where he can see the town "I'm glad he decided to return from his studies for the welcoming ceremony" He closed his book and turned to see his servant "Is anything wrong?" He asked quiet.

"Yes, my lord" Alfred said stammering a bit "We have received reports from the nearest town, Carmelia" He said worried.

"About what?" The king now worried seeing Alfred behavior.

Alfred took a breath to relax a little "Seems to have been sightings Herihoff towards the castle".

The king dropped the book and separated from the window "This is terrible" He took both hands to his head "Why did that happen now that the princess is coming?" I thought worried seeing once again to the town, he did his best remain calm and almost muttered "We must tell her" at that time elsewhere in the dark corridors of the castle could be hear the footsteps of a thin figure wearing an armor "The Crystal Knight".

* * *

 **So What do you guys think? The things start to be interesting, see you in the next chapter**

 **Remember, blame me for global warming, wait what?**


	6. The arrival

Unvelievable, am I updating a story after a year and a half of disappearing from the page?

The world is going to end, noooooooooo.

I'm just kidding, I just stopped because I started working, the adult world sometimes sucks.

Anyway, I leave the next chapter of this bad story.

Well here is the next chapter of Princess Heart, read, criticize, review, suggest, and speculate, enjoy.

 _ **The arrival**_

* * *

Still inside the room of the books was King Dewey walking from one side to another waiting for the arrival of the Crystal knight.

"What should I do? What should I do? "The king was muttering with his hands on his head.

After waiting a long time Alfred enters the room "Umm, Lord" he tried to get the king's attention without getting it.

"The Crystal knight is here" Alfred finally said as a tall, thin woman with short peach hair walked into the room wearing a white armor with cyan details and four roses in the center of the breastplate, one of black and three red, surrounded by a stem of thorns.

But the king continued muttering to himself "Not again," The knight sighed as she took off her right gauntlet and approached the king and slapped him.

"Sir!" Some guards shouted while others pointed their spears at the knight while putting on the gauntlet once more.

"No, it's okay" The king hastened to stop and calm the guards "It's fine".

"Oh! Crystal Knight, I'm glad you're here" Said the king rejoining to explain the situation.

"I know," The knight hastened to say. "My king" sighed once more "We must guard everyone inside the castle as soon as possible" She said in a serious tone.

"Yes, you're right" The king continued while taking a chair from the room "We can't allow the same thing to happen 15 years ago".

Just before the king could sit the knight stopped him. "My lord, I will personally take care of everything, please return to your room".

"But me, I should" The king protested without much success while being escorted by two guards outside the room.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

The knight approached a small desk I throw down the books and put a map on this "The king does not think very well in these situations" She replied.

"So what should we do?" Alfred continued questioning.

"How long will it take for Herihoff to arrive?" She asked, checking the map.

"We think maybe it would be here tomorrow around noon" He replied "But it will appear before in a small village" He point out on the map.

"At this time most of the knights will be asleep," she muttered "Well, I'll take half and go to that village." She took the map and went to Alfred "You take the rest and start here, and please without much fuss".

* * *

The next day in the morning, in a small two-story house, one of the farthest from the castle, was Lapis with a sad and bored expression watching toward castle "La ... Lapis Can you come a moment?" The voice was heard of an older woman from downstairs.

"Yes Aunt Janet" Replied Lapis.

Once down Lapis met his aunt, an older woman bent a little by age and supported by a walking stick, dressed in a long cream-colored skirt, slightly powdered covered with a blue woolen cloak, a navy blue sash and a veil The same color as the skirt "I'll need to bring a little more supplies, I did not expect your sudden ... visit" Aunt Janet said as Lapis nodded.

"Please, stay here" Said the woman before leaving Lapis alone in the house.

Once again, in her new room facing the castle she spoke to herself "I don't understand why my parents sent me here" Lapis sighed "It was just a little bit" She said as she watched tiny marks on his wrist.

For a while Lapis simply stayed in her room until she could not take it anymore "I know my aunt said to stay here, but it seems like a beautiful day to explore the surroundings of the castle" she said a little bored "I'll be back before that he knows" she said, convincing herself before leaving.

She walked without a specific direction on the cobbled streets observing the differences that were inside the high exterior walls that protected the town, a lot of places dedicated exclusively to the trade of craftsmen and merchants, some high others small, the buildings were different in structure to those of the small village what kept Lapis fascinated.

She began to walk towards the castle but the closer she got the people seemed to run from one place to another carrying a lot of things "Wow, it seems that everyone is in a hurry" And then she stopped for a second "I wonder, What's going on?" she asked curiously.

While Lapis watched the whole scene she heard someone approaching "Could you ..." Lapis turned to see but it was too late, she crashed into a young man carrying a sack on his shoulders leaving her lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry" she could hear as the young offered a hand to get her up "Are you okay?".

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just a little distracted" She said a little embarrassed "Everyone is very busy here hehe ..." She said trying to ease the situation a bit.

"Well, there is a rumor that Herihoff is coming" Said the young man again carrying the large sack he had made to the side to help Lapis.

"Herihoff? Who is Herihoff?" She asked curious.

"You're new over here, Isn't it?" A woman's voice was heard now behind Lapis, and she turned a little scared "I'm not surprised you do not know him, you're still young, the last time you heard about him was a long time ago" Said the woman.

"A long time ago, about 14 or 15 years ago, was the last time he was seen, I remember it as if it had been yesterday" The woman said trying to remember "To begin with, it must be said that Herihoff is the worst imaginable creature, giant, winged with the breath of fire, he is a dragon "

"A dragon?" She asked skeptical "Those things are just stories to scare the kids".

"I had already said you were very young, but I assure you it's real" Said the woman very seriously as she approached who appeared to be her son.

"Well to shorten the story, Herihoff's last appearance was long ago and caused great destruction in the kingdom, fortunately we counted with those knights who protected us with such dangers" The woman said sadly while letting out a sigh.

"Counted?" Asked Lapis.

The woman's face changed to a sad one while she hugged her son a little "Herihoff is very dangerous, there were many losses, that's the reason why everyone is gathering their things and going to the castle".

"It's getting late" Said the young man as he watched as the sun approached its highest point of the noon "If you do not have someone to go with you should come with us" He finally said.

Lapis stopped to process what they said, although it seemed just a fairy tale, everyone in the town seemed to be very serious with the subject "Oh, thank you but I must find my aunt" Saying this, she ran back to her aunt house.

* * *

At the same time the escort of the young prince was already in the town "It seems that everything is very hectic around here" Connie said when she saw all the commotion.

They continued for a little longer until Connie thought she saw someone's silhouette "Isn't she ..." Connie wondered as she slowed her horse a little.

"Maheswaran" Sir Sables was heard to reprimand the young knight "Focus only on escorting the prince" He said seriously.

"Yes sir" She said hurriedly as she rejoined the escort, which raised some laughs for Jeth.

At the end of the journey in the gardens in front of a huge castle the prince quickly got off the carriage " What is everyone doing?" The prince asked the first guard who was waiting for him.

"Something very bad is happening, my son" King Dewey said, drawing the prince's attention.

While the King and his son were talking, Connie couldn't stop thinking about the person she had seen on the way.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jeth asked approaching his partner.

"No, it's nothing, it's just…" Connie began to speak without stopping looking at the town but stopped "Nothing" She finally mentioned.

"What do you think is happening?" Jeth asked.

"I fear that the kingdom will receive an attack by an old enemy" Said the king before the Jeth's question startling the young knights "And the best we can do is to bring everyone inside the castle".

"Attack from another kingdom?" Connie tried to guess.

Shaking his head the king said "I'm afraid is something even worse young knight".

"And why do not we just attack instead of just hiding?" Jeth asked.

"It's hard to explain now" The king replied "All you need to know is that everyone in the town should all be in the castle as soon as possible".

"We are glad to help whit anything my king" Connie said, preventing Jeth from bothering the king with more questions.

After receiving instructions, the escort separated to look for all those who still weren't yet in the castle.

While Connie was roving a certain area of the town, she found again that young lady she thought she saw shortly before "I knew it" she shouted, calling attention.

"Connie?" Lapis was surprised to see the young knight.

"Lapis, we must take shelter in the castle" Connie said as she took Lapis by the hand "Come with me"

Lapis resisted and let go her hand "I can't" She said "I have to find my aunt".

"I left her house without permission and when I found out about what happened, I returned, but the door was opened but she wasn't there, so now I'm looking for her" Lapis said guiltily.

Connie sighed "Okay, I'll help you" She said as she walked towards Lapis.

As they look around for Lapis's aunt there was a huge roar in the sky "What was that?" Lapis asked "Connie what happens?" Lapis asked once again but only found a Connie in shock, she didn't react to anything, and everything went black for her.

"Connie, Connie, Connie" Connie could hear a familiar voice growing slowly in her head while she was in darkness

"Steven?" Connie muttered while she was now kneeling on the floor hugging herself.

When she raised her head she could only see destruction and fire on all sides and when he looked ahead he found herself face to face with Herihoff and his young brother among them defending her with a large wooden shield with a pink glow.

* * *

 **So, how you see it, I really sorry for not even giving a sign of life, I just start working and I barely had time, don't forget to review.**

 **Anyway, blame for the global warming, and yes this will be my end phrase.**


End file.
